Solaris vs Arceus
Prelude The Battle of the Gods! Its Sega vs Nintendo with the Main Antagonist of Sonic 06 facing the god of Pokémon. Ready for a battle of Multiverses? Who will win? Certainly not the universe. Interlude Ike: Sometimes, the combatants are just normal people with a hunch for badassery *Historia vs Asuna plays* Nova: Other times, they have robotics and or powers that can help them be even more deadly *Raiden vs Nu-13 plays* Ike: This time, its the battle of the gods! A titanic showdown between two characters that see dimensions as a tasty snack! Nova: Solaris: The Flame of Hope will be one such god in todays duel Ike: And Arceus: The Alpha Pokémon. Both these non-humanoid gods have a knack for destructive capacity. Nova: I am Nova, Ike is the person. We are going to look at their wea--- they don't really have weapons. Their powers, skills, armor and strategy Ike: We will find who will win: A Death Battle! Solaris Ike: Soleanna, a niece and ca-- Nova: Ike don't bullshit them. Soleanna had lots of issues, from constant construction, a kidnapping and dead royal family, and of course Mephiles and Iblis Ike: Fine, fine. In Soleanna, the souls of Iblis and Mephiles were there. These were the two pieces to the puzzle that is Solaris. Nova: Iblis was locked into the princess, but The Flames of Disaster was released. Why? Because fuck you that's why Ike: Solaris was formed between the two, a god of time and fire. Mainly time. Nova: Then as a god what was his objective? Eat all of time, because again, fuck the universe. Ike: The Super Hedgehogs: Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, fought and defeated his form... twice... How, exactly? Nova: No one knows. Doesn't make sense. Ike: However that is hardly enough to defeat him, he revived himself. The only way to defeat him was to damage his soul, a giant red orb. Again, why? Nova: no one knows! Ike don't question it! Then they blew the flame of Solaris out ten years prior to the events of the game. Time travel folks, fucks up timelines Ike: Yeah no one understands this, what in hells name Sega? Make sense please! Nova: Sonic lore, ladies and gents. Solaris is easily the most powerful Sonic-Verse character, his attack speed and reaction time being Massively Faster Than Light Ike: Furthermore, he is Omnipresent. He is everywhere in time at once, which begs the question. How the fuck did the Super-State hedgehogs defeat him? Nova: The plot demanded it. His power is more than matched by his ridiculous strength, capable of unleashing attacks that are capable of damaging the Super-Hedgehogs. Remember those are supposed to be invincible! Ike: He can release concentrated bursts of energy with insane damage capability, and also the ability to warp reality itself and create black hole like things. He also is able to eat entire timelines and reality itself, that is apparently a tasty snack. *Solaris attacking* Nova: You forgot the lasers... Ike: Oh yeah! He has a habit of firing 9 fucking lasers at once. Why? Because power. Nova: His durability is such that the only thing in the sonic-verse that can hurt him are the fully-charged Super Attacks. Even then if they defeat his physical form he can just revitalize it *Solaris coming back from the dead* Ike: Its suggested that he has pyrokinetic abilities, but to what extent is unknown. Nova: The only flaw I can see is attacking Solaris' soul orb to defeat him Ike: One weakness, just one. He certainly is a god Arceus Ike: Before anything existed, there was Arceus. Well, in this universe at least. Nova: Arceus is the literally the god of the Pokeverse. After creating the universe, Arceus created life itself. Ike: Week first he created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. That's a story for another time. Nova: He blocked a meteor heading towards Earth that decimated him.... Wait how? Ike: NO ONE KNOWS! Regardless of the situation he was decimated and lost his plates, which protect from damage. Fat load of good that did him. Nova: He gave some his power to humanity, because reasons. After he did that, he was betrayed and entrapped by humanity. Ike: Seriously how are gods so idiotic... He eventually escaped and defeated the dimensional powerhouses Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. He also decimated a city and nearly destroyed earth, but was defeated by more GODDAMN time travel Nova: Fucks sake enough time travel... Anyways that's about it but now the important stuff... Ike: So Arceus is also a god with insane power, as such he has durability to tank so many hits. Which is why I fail to understand how a planet-busting meteor defeated him, but he ruined the masters of dimensions. Nova: No logic, but his durability is nonetheless insane. Arceus is obviously immensely powerful, and his attacks he use show this Ike: His favorite attack by far is Judgment, an attack which can change damage type and leave entire cities in ruin. He unleashes hellish meteor strikes. *Arceus using Judgment* Nova: Arceus Alsn tends to use Blizzard, Flamethrower, and Twister. They all do exactly what you would expect of them. *Arceus using Twister* Ike: Beyond this Arceus can freeze time, and Gravity. Again, because he is the literal god Nova: He also strikes at speeds nearly impossible to react to. ''' Ike: He does have the plates which when he has all can prevent pain from any attack, whatsoever. '''Nova: His major weakness is the capability to lose the plates, as seen with the aforementioned meteor. Ike: Enough force will take them out of the equation. Nova: Beyond this, he truly can tank any hits Ike: The gods of their respective games are set to duel, is the universe? Nova: Will it ever be? Ike: Fair point, time for a death battle! Death Battle! A temporal opened above a field to reveal the legendary Dialga, a being of time. However something was following him, and Solaris also exited the portal and fired a laser, which blasted through Dialga and struck him, knocking the embodiment of time itself into the dirt. A spatial portal also appeared, this time with Palkia exiting. Palkia attacked Solaris, but a pounding of asteroids crashed him into the ground, forcing him to the Earth near Dialga, then Solaris opened fire with his laser to make sure the creature was down and out, and it sure was. Another portal, from an alternate dimension, opened and the final dimensional being revealed itself, Giratina. Giratina went invisible and then revealed himself and struck the Temporal Super-Being, which proved to be a massive mistake. The creature got pummeled by metoers, knocking him aback. The creature then fired a laser into Giratina, then used a gravity manipulation well to pull him down to earth, defeated as quickly as the rest. Lights and noise blared from the sky, as a ball of colors tore through the sky, another dimensional portal. Arceus emerged from the portal, looking at the ruin below. The Alpha approached the ground and got level with the creature that seemingly caused all this, Solaris. This was certainly not a being created by his own hand. “ I did not create you, prepare for Judgement!” The Alpha cried FIGHT *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dPaVk4G1jg* Arceus powered a twister blast and unleashed it upon Solaris, who raised his arms to block the attack. After Arceus finished, it charged and tried to strike Solaris, but the creature moved out of the way, and Arceus kept moving forward past Solaris, the latter of which turned rapidly and unleashed a laser into Arceus. He caused spatial ball to hold the creature in place. Arceus turned his head and unleashed fire towards Solaris, but the flames did nothing to the Flame of Hope. Meteors rained down upon Arceus, who used Twister to obliterate most of them. Some struck him and his surroundings, and then Arceus pulled his next trick. Arceus manipulated Gravity to escape the gravity ball and flew straight towards Solaris, crashing into him. The gods both spiraled away. Solaris turned and barraged Arceus into the top of a cliff face. Rubble fell on top of the creature and he roared in rage, why would this thing not just bow down? A laser from Solaris tore across the cliff and the Alpha Pokemon had had just about enough. He charged a Judgement blast and released the blast across the area. A burst of energy shot into the sky a few kilometers before shattering and raining down destruction. The attack struck almost everything in the surrounding area, buildings from ancient civilizations razed, countryside ablaze. Solaris took a couple hits himself, blown to the ground from the sheer force of the attack. The area shook from the sheer force, and Arceus forced himself out of the rubble, apparently unscathed. Solaris got up and hammered Arceus with meteors, but the Alpha Pokemon deflected them. He fired a laser burst to catch Arceus off guard, then charged his laser for another attack. The next shot blasted Arceus and pushed the creature aback with unbelievable force. Arceus crashed into a nearby mountain and went straight through it. Arceus continued and slammed into the ground as massive amounts of rock tumbled and covered the battlefield. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmPH8BTwPKU* After this, Arceus decided to protect his creations the battle must enter the stars. He started exiting the atmosphere, moving at near insane speeds. Solaris followed, clearly not challenged by any of this. He peppered Arceus with meteors, and Arceus replied fire with a blizzard, which did next to nothing, they were getting nowhere. Solaris was opening gravity wells to slow down the Alpha Pokemon, but they were of little to know use, as the wells were opening too slow to catch him. Arceus broke through the Atmosphere and glided for a couple minutes, tanking the barrage. Solaris soon broke the atmospheric barrier and connected with a laser burst, which had yet to take damage. Arceus turned after getting a fair distance away from the Earth, rotating the battle in a manner which was parallel with the planet. He charged a twister attack and tried to send Solaris spiraling towards the sun, but he blocked the attack with his arms and easily tanked it. Another laser blast struck Arceus, but at this point it was par for the course. “Why do you insist on fighting me?” Arceus asked. Solaris didn’t listen, instead he fired a laser at Arceus and also launched a salvo or meteors to fight his adversary, whom was off-guard. Arceus returned fire with a twister beam, which again was deflected. Arceus quickly strafed and struck at unbelievable speed from the side, causing Solaris to tumble to his side, towards the moon. Solaris kept attempting to regain balance but Arceus wouldn’t let him, blow after blow after blow. Solaris maneuvered his hand in front of him but the shields were knocked off and he slammed into the surface of the moon, and dust went all over. Arceus landed on the surface, looking down upon Solaris and somewhat laughing. “Foolish. To think you could fight god, this is your JUDGEMENT!” Arceus roared. Arceus charged a Judgement blast and unleashed the heavens upon his enemy. The explosive energy spiraled into the sky before snapping into hundreds of energy meteorites, raining down upon them. The moon’s surface exploded at many points, and 5 were destined for Solaris. The first 4 slammed down within quick succession and knocked off his chest plate, then an energy blast slammed into his core, immobilizing the beast. “This is your destiny.” Arceus roared. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRe3h1iQ1Os* Arceus turned and started glide towards Earth, yet another false prophet seemingly defeated. He heard a disturbance, and slightly turned, seeing a shining light from the surface of the moon. He stopped for a minute to watch this occurrence, it wasn’t human and it wasn’t ordained by his might, what was going on? The light shined unbelievably bright for just a moment, like an explosion of a thousand nuclear devices. Then it faded, and one final shaking took place. How does it make noise in space, Arceus didn’t know. This was certainly out of the normal and should be on the verge of impossible. What was going on, why wasn’t the universe bending to Arceus’ will? Arceus suddenly took a blast of 9 lasers all concentrated on him, similar to Solaris’ ones from previous but with seemingly more power. Suddenly a gravity well opened and dragged Arceus ad that’s when he knew, this wasn’t over yet. He was swung by the gravity well and brought about to face the Flame of Hope, but it looked slightly different. It had wings now, and had a golden hue. Thousands of meteorites circled it as a massive salvo ranged down on Arceus with immense strength. Arceus tumbled about in the vacuum but regained control, he powered an attack of dragon energy and blasted it at Solaris, who used his arms to block the attack. Solaris charged 5 lasers bursts and struck Arceus’ own beam, the ensuing beam struggle rippling across space time, as the lasers slowly overpowered the Draconic Energy, eventually slamming into Arceus the surface of the Moon, shaking the celestial body. “What are you?” Arceus demanded. Solaris approached, with an immeasurable amount of space rocks swirling around him and 9 points of light charging across his body, bearing down upon the God of this Universe. Arceus stood and shook off the crash, noting how powerful his adversary was. He charged a massive Judgement attack and prepared for barrage, an ultimate hell to raise destruction of the moon. “I doubt you are ready to face my judgement and my wrath!” Arceus cried. Solaris unleashed all he had accumulated on Arceus, who likewise released his attack, and Armageddon began to fall. Lasers and meteors pummeled the surface of the moon, tearing into it. The Judgement strikes largely missed Solaris, only adding to the razing of the moon. A couple strikes plowed into Solaris, striking his wings. As the attacks intensified in strike rate, the moon began to shatter as part flew off the surface, and Solaris spread his laser across the surface before pummeling them back on Arceus, and the surface shattered. The pieces flew apart as the natural satellite fell into ruin and started getting torn apart by gravitational waves. Solaris opened a gravity well on the direct path to Earth, turning all the new space junk into an apocalyptic aimed at Planet Earth, dragging Arceus along with it. The two gods faced each other and engaged in brief clashes as pieces of moon flew between the two, making the battle field a bit hectic. The gods collided and Arceus turned to use his hyperspeed attacks again, but as he charged Solaris moved his wing, and Solaris pummeled Arceus into a large moon chunk moving at quick speed, seemingly capturing the god a trip back to earth as the unwieldy god followed. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGjwsowDDhI* The pieces of moon began to enter the earth’s atmosphere, and slammed into the surface of the Earth, including the one pinning Arceus, and it was obliterated on impact. Arceus slowly stood, shaking off the titanic impact. As he glanced up, he saw Solaris, seemingly doing angel imagery, ironic considering he was truly the harbinger of the end of days. “You are no match! Give up!” Arceus screamed while unleashing a Judgement Attack. Solaris fired a few dozen rocks at Arceus, temporarily burying him. Arceus quickly pulled himself out and fired a flame attack in desperation, but the fire still left Solaris unscathed. Solaris fired one simple laser at Arceus, falsely assuming the battle was won. Arceus and Solaris exchanged light fire as moon rock rained destruction. Arceus recognized the threat of the largest chunk barreling down upon them, and froze time in an attempt to stop the end, and attacked Solaris, but he was still able to attack. Solaris saw his chance and opened up a dimensional portal, transporting them to his own dimension where he had home field advantage, the two gods once more staring each other down. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbDVWxP3kp4* Arceus fired a dragon pulse of a twister at Solaris and for once the god was taken aback. Solaris barraged Arceus with meteors in a hope to push the god back, but neither seemed willing to give out. Arceus fired a blizzard, but it simply dissolved in the energy around them. Solaris fired lasers and blasted Arceus, who strafed from side to side. Solaris powerd his lasers and swept them, landing multiple hits on Arceus. Arceus unleashed a small Judgement Burst, but managed to completely miss Solaris. Solaris slowly barraged Arceus, and Arceus held nothing back. The pace of the fight moved to that of relativistic, untrackable by even the gods themselves, it was chaos among this dimension. The fight moved to close range, and all the could be seen were instantaneous flashes of light, untrack able by anything at all. The mayhem surely would have levelled a planet, but this was no planet, this was the dimension of Solaris. There was no obliterating it, only causing mayhem to the nearby area. Arceus backed up from the battle, and looked at the glowing orb at the center of Solaris as a last hope to finish the battle, and charged a twister. He fired, and Solaris for once seemed in pain, responding with the biggest barrage he could possibly muster. As laser concentrated on him, gravity balls tried to manipulate his course, and meteors rained from seemingly everywhere. Arceus began to charge a Judgement Barrage and went straight for Solaris, as meteors pummeled him left and right He kept getting sucked off course by the gravity wells, but would straighten his course and kept focused on his objective. Lasers practically blinded him, but he overpowered them and collided with Solaris’ core, unleashing Judgement and temporarily paralyzed Solaris, sending his form stumbling back. K. O. Arceus opened a dimensional hole to go save the Earth, plates circling him as he charged towards the massive moon chunk, and he plowed into it. As this happens, the portal begins to close. On the other side, as it the portal finishes closing, Solaris Phase I raises once more, but this time he couldn’t leave, not for that universe anyways. In the other battle, a misshapen and shrunk moon is seen in place, somewhat back to where it should belong now. Conclusions Nova: Ike what the fuck just happened? Ike: Oblivion... and an Arceus victory Nova: Wasn't it obvious? Arceus was just a bit stronger.... why didn't Solaris die? Ike: Solaris is a Super-Dimensional Being, but there is a such thing as battlefield removal, which is what just happened Nova: Don't have the patience to deal with this bullshit 'Battlefield Removal'! *Nova walks out* Ike: For fucks sake... Long story Archers' move set and stupidly high durability won the day... lets leave it at that Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Ike Maus Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015